


Mistletoe Kisses

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Before Derek knew it, he had found himself under the mistletoe with Stiles





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the 25 days of sterek prompt 'awkward meeting under the mistletoe'  
> no beta so let me know if there any mistakes

Somehow Boyd and Erica had convinced Derek to come with them to the frat party. He wasn’t one for big parties with loud, drunk college students but they had just finished final exams as he figured he could let loose for one night. 

The house was huge and even though it was only 9pm, the place was filled with people. 

Erica and Boyd disappeared, leaving Derek to his own devices. He grabbed a beer and made his way to the basement. He spent some time watching a group of guys play beer pong before heading back upstairs to find something more interesting to do.

Derek was walking into the kitchen when someone grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

He turned to see the one and only Stiles Stilinski. 

They were both studying Forensic Science so over the course of the past 2 years they had a lot of classes together. 

Over the years Derek found out that Stiles was an asshole but he was also smart, sarcastic, and funny. Derek loved sitting near him in class, listening to the running commentary Stiles would mumble under his breath as the professor would drone on during lecture. 

Derek would never admit it out loud but he didn’t have to because everyone knew he had a big fat crush on Stiles. 

“Derek Hale,” Stiles said, bringing Derek back to the present. 

“Yes?” Derek asked, unsure why Stiles stopped him. 

“Kiss me.”

Derek was pretty sure he was hallucinating now because there was no way Stiles had just asked him to kiss him. 

“Wha-what?” Derek sputtered out. 

Stiles pointed up and Derek spotted a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorway. 

Derek so badly wanted to kiss Stiles. Not only because he liked Stiles but Stiles had these pink, kissable lips that drove Derek mad. 

“C’mon Der, it’s tradition!” Stiles said, wiggling his eyebrows at Derek. 

Derek sighed, leaning in to kiss Stiles quickly before pulling back and walking away. 

He knew if he had let himself get too into the kiss, there’d be no going back. 

Derek made his way outside, texting Boyd that he was leaving before heading down the street and walking back to his apartment. 

Derek knew he screwed up royally. He had his chance to make a move on Stiles but there was too much alcohol flowing and he didn’t want to take advantage of Stiles or the situation. 

After a weekend of moping, Derek decided that he needed to act like nothing was wrong when he showed up to class on Monday morning. 

When he got there, he nervously sat in his seat as he waited for Stiles to show up. 

When he did though, Stiles looked away from him immediately, heading to the other side of the lecture hall before throwing himself in a seat, avoiding looking at Derek.   
After another week of awkward glances and avoiding each other, Derek was starting to give up. 

Maybe Stiles had sobered up and remembered he’d kissed Derek and felt embarrassed and that’s why he’s been ignoring him. Derek got it in his head that Stiles regretted it and it made him feel bad. 

That weekend, Derek was studying when someone knocked on his door. He got up, unsure who would be coming to see him. 

When he opened the door he was greeted to the sight of Scott McCall. 

“Can I help you?” Derek asked. 

“Can you help me? You bet your ass you can help me Derek,” Scott said, pushing his way into the apartment. 

“What?” Derek asked, no idea of what was happening. 

“Listen Hale, you seem like a really good guy so I won’t be too much of a dick to you. But Stiles has been moping around all week, complaining about how the guy he thought had a crush on him, practically rejected him under the mistletoe, kissing him and running away.”

Derek stared at Scott, brain short-circuiting at this new information. 

“Stiles is sad about that he – but I thought –“

“Listen, he said that you guys flirted a lot and he really thought there was something between you guys. That’s why he filled our house with mistletoe on the off-chance that you’d show up and he could get you under the mistletoe.”

After a few moments of silence, Scott spoke up again.

“Okay well, I guess I’ll get going. Fix this though Hale, a mopey Stiles is not a pleasant one to be around.”

That Monday after class, Derek practically ran out of there, catching up with Stiles before his missed his chance. 

“Wait Stiles please,” Derek started. 

“It’s fine Derek. I misread the situation obviously, no need to make this more awkward.”

“Wait Stiles I promise I can make this up to you. Trust me please?”

Stiles nodded, waiting for Derek to make his next move. 

“Okay close your eyes for a second, please.”

Derek rummaged through his bag; grabbing what he was looking for before telling Stiles he could open his eyes again. 

“Derek what-“ Stiles said, before Derek pointed up with his free hand, towards the hand that was holding fake mistletoe above the two of them.

“What?”

“I didn’t kiss you properly that night because I didn’t think you really wanted me too. I figured you were too drunk to know what you were saying and I didn’t want to take advantage.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah so maybe we could try this again?” Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, kissing him sweetly.

Derek dropped the mistletoe, hands wrapping around Stiles’ waist as he pulled him closer. 

Derek belatedly realized that they were in the middle of the hallway and they should probably take this somewhere more private. 

“You busy for the rest of the day?” Derek asked. 

“No why?”

“Come back to my place with me. We can get to know each other better and plus, I have my own room so there’s more privacy,” Derek said, feeling bold.   
Derek laughed as Stiles’ eye went wide, turning around to drag Derek out of the building. Derek just laughed, letting himself get dragged out of there, ready for his new adventure with Stiles.


End file.
